


You're A Dissapointment

by Meginoi (Delirious99)



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Gen, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delirious99/pseuds/Meginoi
Summary: Logan finally has enough of Roman thinking without speaking."You may be a prince, but you’re a disappointment.”





	You're A Dissapointment

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request i had on tumblr from a prompt list.  
> Feel free to message me on tumblr! You can find me under the username Meginoi

“Why do you have to be so logical all the time?!”

“Maybe because i’m logic? I’d expect even an idiot like you to know that, Roman!”

Roman stomped along the hallway, raw anger practically radiating from him as he followed Logan to the logical side’s room. The brainstorming for the latest video hadn’t gone well, Logan shooting down every single one of Roman’s ideas with one logical reason or another. Roman had become more and more frustrated, dragging the logical trait down as their conversation broke down into a screaming match.

Logan stormed over the threshold of his room and slammed the door with force, expecting to hear the tell-tale sound of the wood hitting the door frame. Maybe Roman would finally get the message that Logan didn’t want the creative side anywhere near him right now. 

But Roman got there first, the door painlessly making contact with his hand. He threw the door back open, making it hit the wall with a thud as charged into the room. 

“Oh yes, i forgot you’re the only one around here that can know anything useful,  _Logic,_ ” Roman sneered. 

Logan physically tensed, his shoulders lifting and muscles tensing. He turned to face Roman, a glower drifting over and settling onto his face. ”Get out, Roman,” Logan stated, voice too calm for the situation. 

Roman felt unease start to creep through his veins. It was never a good sign when Logan went calm in the middle of an argument. That meant you were really in for it, and you’d better run for cover.

Logan slowly walked up to Roman, footsteps calm and calculated as he came face to face with the creative trait. Logan looked the epitome of someone who was calm and collected, but anger raged through his eyes. 

Roman, frankly, was terrified. He’d never been the only person on the receiving end of Logan’s anger, he had always had one other side with him to soften the blow. 

Then Logan opened his mouth to speak. 

“You think you’re so amazing don’t you? The prince who can do no wrong. You open your mouth without any consideration as to what you say and how it will affect others around you. You’re so stuck in your own head that you only see yourself. You swore to become better after how you treated Virgil but you’re just the same. You may be a prince, but you’re a disappointment.”

Roman stared at him with wide eyes as the words sunk in and flew around his mind. One phrase kept whirling and turning, making the tightness in his chest worsen.

_“You’re a disappointment.”_

_“You’re a disappointment.”_

_“You’re a disappointment.”_

Logan turned away from Roman as the creative side’s eyes started to fill with tears that quickly fell. “Now, please respect my wishes and get out.”

Roman didn’t need to be told twice.


End file.
